Satchel Charge
The Satchel Charge is a remotely detonated bomb featured in Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty 2: Big Red One, Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: WWII. It works much like the C4 from modern Call of Duty games. Call of Duty: United Offensive Satchel Charges are available for use only in multiplayer. They have a blast radius 100" larger than that of a grenade, damage sufficient to destroy a tank at full health if exploded underneath it, and a fuse of seven seconds. They can be cooked, and are capable of causing severe shellshock for those lucky enough to escape death. On the downside, they are heavier than grenades and cannot be thrown as far, nor do they bounce as much. Although they can be picked up by players of any rank, players can only spawn with satchel charges if they are a Section Sergeant or a Platoon Sergeant. Satchel charges may be detonated prematurely if they are damaged. Shooting at it, running over it with a vehicle, blowing it up with another explosive, or even melee attacks will cause it to detonate. This may pose hazards to the thrower, who can be blown up by their own satchel charge. Allies are safe from the explosion if friendly fire is deactivated. Gallery Satchelthrown uo.png|A thrown satchel Call of Duty 2: Big Red One The Satchel Charge returns in Call of Duty 2: Big Red One. Call of Duty: World at War Satchel Charges are thrown and detonated at the player's will. In single player, they are relatively unused, but in the mission "Blowtorch & Corkscrew," they play a large role as they are used to blow up three bunkers. The player will start out with only three satchel charges, but his stock can be refilled as many times as he likes from the several bags of satchel charges scattered throughout the level. In multiplayer, to be able to use Satchel Charges, the perk Satchel Charge x2 must be selected. Satchel Charges are mainly used to destroy tanks and lay traps. They do more damage to tanks than the Bazooka, but are much more dangerous to use, as the player must get up close to the tank to lay the charges, which puts them at risk of being picked off by other players or even killed by the tank itself. To destroy a tank, two can be placed on the underneath the back of the tank, three can be placed on the back of the tank, or one can be placed under the tank. Placing them on other parts of the tank will do damage, although it will not be effective enough to destroy it in one attempt, and it is much more effective to place them on the back of the tank, where there is less armor. The perk "Fireworks" is advised to be used in conjunction with satchels in an anti-tank class. With Fireworks, one player can easily take down a tank. Another good use of satchel charges is protecting objectives, for example the bomb sites in Search and Destroy, or flags in various game modes. Placing them on or near the objectives and blowing them up when the bomb is planted/the flag is being attacked can potentially kill the enemy and clear the way. Gallery Satchel Charge WaW.png|Two thrown satchel charges, with the detonator ready Call of Duty: WWII The Satchel Charge makes a return in Call of Duty: WWII. Multiplayer The Satchel Charge performs similarly to the C4 from Black Ops III, having to be in contact with a solid surface before it can be detonated (however, it lacks the "Alarm" function of the Black Ops III C4). As with C4, damage is very high, having a wider splash radius than regular Mk 2 grenades. Players using the Armored Division or the Hunker basic training can take two satchels to kill. As such, it may see use as traps for a Domination flag or other objectives which indicate the presence of enemies. As with other Lethal equipment, it is affected by the Expeditionary Division's effects, as well as the Saboteur basic training. With the Saboteur basic training, the Stachel Charge can be detonated without having to be in contact with a surface (after a 0.5 second delay after a patch). Gallery Satchelthrown WWII.png|A thrown Satchel Charge Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: World at War Lethal Equipment Category:Call of Duty: WWII Lethal Equipment